the_indiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dina Nagar
Dina Nagar is the 3rd largest town in the Gurdaspur district. History Dina Nagar town is situated about 14 l, North-East of Gurdaspur. It was founded by Adina Beg in 1730, on the bank of Hasli or Shah Nahar as his residence and cantonment. He seems to have exercised his government from this town. Dina Nagar was a favourite summer resort of Maharaja Ranjit Singh. It was one centre where Singh usually held his Durbar during the summer. It was Singh's summer capital. He spent the two months of May and June every year at Dina Nagar. It was here that in May 1838 he received the Macnaghten mission which negotiated the proposed alliance for placing Shah Shujah Durrani on the throne of Kabul.1 After the annexation of the Punjab as British territory in March 1849, a new district of Adinanagar was constituted with Dina Nagar as its headquarters. Gurdaspur Tehsil, a greater portion of Batala Tehsil and 181 villages of Pathankot Tehsil were included in the Adinanagar district. In July 1849 the civil and Military escorts were transferred to Batala as Dina Nagar was thought unhealthy and in 1852 it became part of Gurdaspur district. The Rowlatt ACT passed in March 1919 invested the Government with extraordinary powers to suppress any kind of political agitation. A complete hartal was observed in Dina Nagar along with Gurdaspur, Pathankot and Batala. In 1920 the non-cooperation movement was started by Mahatma Gandhi due to alliance with Khilafat leader Jallianwala Bagh massacre and Rowllat Act. The people all over the country responded to the call of Gandhi. The Government made every effort to stop the movement and a large number of persons courted imprisonment. A durbar was held at Dina Nagar to discuss the situation created by Gandhi by H. Harcourt, the Deputy Commissioner. Swami Sawtantra Nand founded Dayanand Math in 1938 – an institution which became a centre of learning and Ayurveda. In the course of time Adinanagar has been known for its Loi, Shawl and wood industries. A number of conduit pipe manufacturing units have been set up here after 1947. Dina Nagar is spread over 14.36 km2. 2015 attack The 2015 Gurdaspur attack on the police station in Dina Nagar resulted in 10 deaths (including the 3 attackers), and 18 injured. Killed were two civilians, Superintendent of Police (Detective) Baljit Singh, two home guards and two policemen.23 Demographics As of 2001 India census,4 Dina Nagar had a population of 21,494. Males constitute 52% of the population and females 48%. Dina Nagar has an average literacy rate of 75%, higher than the national average of 59.5%: male literacy is 78% and, female literacy is 69%. In Dina Nagar, 11% of the population is under 6 years of age. This part of Gurdaspur district has better sex ratio as compared to some other parts of Punjab. It was basically made by Maharaja Ranjit Singh. There are six darwajas for city. And then the name of city on the of Adinabage, who was the last Mugal governor. The name was Adinanagar, then the name changed to Dinanagar. The maharaja rest house in Dinanagar became Agurudwara Shere Punjab. Transport Rail Dinanagar's railway station is connected with the nearest station Pathankot and Amritsar. From Dinanagar there are many trains to Pathankot and Amritsar, and two main trains: Jammu Tawi (Jammu to Tata Nagar) and Pathankot-Delhi express. Road Dinanagar is well connected with road network: National Highway 15 (NH 15) is a major National Highway in Western and Northwestern India. NH 15 connects Kandla in Gujarat with Dinanagar in Punjab. Category:Cities